Alex A New Beginning
by ccane11
Summary: This is my 1st story, hoping to any feedback good or bad. Greatly appreciate it. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

This will be my first narrative story on Alex by himself (Starting a new chapter in his life). Somewhat an amateur at this, so here it goes. Appreciate comments. Thanks

I'm 17 years old now, and I've been on multiple missions for MI6. Re-evaluating what I really want to do with myself being that I've just completed High School with honours even though I've missed so much schooling. Did get a lot of help in that area, which I'm grateful Last year, I gave Mr. Blunt an ultimatum that I didn't start to get paid for endangering myself, on these so called missions, would make a press announcement that I would reveal about the methods that they've used me for their gains investigating such as Sayle, Dr. Grief, General Sarov, Cray (although I did this on my own as well Scorpia at first and MI6 pulled me back in again. Have my regrets, but wouldn't change anything just for the experience it gave me but it was hard. Could mention the others but you get the drift.

Well, they did owe up that for why they didn't pay me. They actually did arrange a secret fund for me when I'd turn 17 that they would turn the controlling rights over to my name. So if you consider I've been on 6 official missions at $20,000.00 each when I was 14, do the math. Putting your life at risk for such cause does have it's compensation. I'm older now, so don't need to be blackmailed with pulling Jack's visa away and having her deported back to the U.S. Between myself and MI6, we've drawn up a contract that if I so choose to continue working for them, I'm not obliged to take the mission also requested that they don't take advantage of other children, teens the same way that they've used me. They agreed verbally, yeah right (time will tell).

So going back to my options, can't see myself doing anything else for it's in my blood. For me to take on a desk job, I'd be bored out of my mind. Through SAS, will be going back to further my training but with a new regiment for Special Reconnaissance established in April 2004. Through MI6, with their recommendation. My chances are quite good. So wish me luck, I'm going to need it.

Since my last mission with MI6, I've been given a reprieve for 6 months to unwind, take a vacation or what not. Jack did go back to the U.S. to be with her family, she call's me every other day to see how I am with always the promise that I can visit her anytime. My friend Tom has moved with his brother now that his parents are officially divorced. We still go out upon occasion and actually he had tickets for the soccer championship this weekend to see if he's still open.

Next chapter, Alex is going to find that MI6 will be cutting his 6 months short and even though he's been promised his choice. He won't be able to turn this one down.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Tom, do you still have those tickets for the game this weekend. Tom on the other end "Yeah, apparently I do, have you changed your mind - no don't answer that of course you have. We'll be sitting with the press junket so close up, YA BABY." Alex thinking, he's got to stop his Austin Power's ad libs. "Great, I'll pick you up around 11am before the game at 1. Check with you later." They both sign off.

Unknown to Alex, his phone and strategically placed around his house were newly developed recording sensors that cannot be seen for they're microscopic in size. A secret meeting was called at an old abandoned warehouse near the docks. The Chinese Triad gang didn't forget the time when Alex at the Tennis match 3 years ago caught one of their members poisoning 2 of the players at the match for betting gains. They don't like anyone getting the best of them and when someone does; their motto is if you take one you take us all. Their attempt to take Alex's life when he was surfing with Sabina and her family failed. MI6 intervened asking to leave him alone with promises that previous investigations would be dropped. They agreed, but overtime they swore that ever the opportunity came up. They would get their revenge and wouldn't stop until Alex was dead. Opportunity came with one of their own infiltrated MI6's database, found the files that they we're being blackmailed with and erased them. From there, they had a team plant the sensors at Alex's house then waited.

Saturday morning around 5:30am, Alex upon waking up passing a hand through his hair for order which is usually messy, pulled on his shorts and t-shirt and runners. Stepped out for his morning run, upon return grabbed an orange juice from the fridge to drink. Went up to take his shower, got dressed wearing beige khaki shorts and black cotton t-shirt. Thinking to himself, really miss having Jack around for the companionship. She's been gone since I turned 17 thinking that I can look after myself now. Looking around the house, I might have done well for MI6 but for keeping of the house, well that's up for debate. Looking at the time, if I don't get out of here, I'll be late.

From Smither's, I was sent a newly modified BMW M6 Coupe. Upon getting in, would have the computer scan for any tampering of the car. Green light, let's go. Speed dialled Tom, to make sure he was ready and no answer. Concerned, sped up a bit to make sure he's okay. Upon pulling into his driveway, noticed that the front door was slightly ajar. I reached over to the glove compartment for my semi-automatic firearm, which he got his license to carry when he turned 17. Upon getting out of the car and slowly crept up to the entrance and pushed the house door slowly open from the side. His entranced consisted of a long hallway with the kitchen to the right, living space to the left and upstairs at the end. He heard soft foot falls overhead assuming from one of the bedrooms. So as I crept down the hall to head upstairs, and upon walking up. Tom stepped out of the bathroom and jumped when he saw me. "Alex, how did you get in?" I turned around fast, almost losing my footing pointing my gun at him and shouted. "You know how damn close you were to getting shot; you've left your door open. Worried about ya, man and I called before coming, and you didn't answer the phone." Tom responds, "Sorry Alex. I must have been in the shower when you called. My door was open, are you sure!!?" Surprised, Alex tells him to stay where he is and he'll look around. Tom, not one to stay still followed him back downstairs. Checks out the kitchen, and notices an envelope on the table. Walking up to it, and finds it addressed to him instead of Tom. Alex, looked over at his friend, "did you place this letter here for me to see." "No, not I" responded Tom, "If I wanted to say something to you. I'd do it in person."

Alex checks the envelope to make sure that there's no powder residue before opening it. Seems okay, get's a letter opener to slice it open. Pulls out the letter and reads.

Alex,

We have a proposition for you, either you give yourself over to us willingly by midnight tonight or we'll start taking out your friends one by one starting with Tom. He's your best friend, isn't he? We didn't forget you taking 2 of our men down, we've been quiet the past 3 years in the hopes a chance would come up to get our revenge. Well, this is it. So if you want to keep your friends safe. You'll receive another message later today on a location. Don't have to worry, we have tracers on you.

Like to say sincerely, and it is. Revenge will be sweet.

Chinese Triad Gang


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, at M16 headquarters, a meeting was taking place among the heads of departments regarding the Chinese Triad Gang. The ones in attendance were Alan Blunt, Mrs. Jones, the Mayor, Chief of Police, and Wolf and his team.

Mrs. Jones: "Would like to thank you all for coming and to bring to your attention that we've been monitoring the computer files that we have on the C.T.G for a while now due to they have been getting accessed more internally. Well, within this past week, the file has disappeared that we're holding as leverage for them to leave Alex Rider alone."

"Alex Rider", the mayor speaks up. "Isn't he the one that brought down Stormbreaker almost at my expense and what is the concern of Alex to the C.T.G?" "Also, if there is any tampering with our security and what's to be done about the situation"?

"Mr. Mayor, with all due respect," Mrs. Jones steps in. "Alex on another mission during a tennis match, he discovered a member of the gang has tampered with the water coolers.

In turn, drugging the occasional player enough, so he couldn't perform to his full potential! With Alex there, he was able to take him down but with certain consequences. The C.T.G doesn't do well when someone interferes with their member's. Take on one, take them all unfortunately. So they tried to murder Alex while he was on holiday, which backfired on them again at their expense. So in a way, we blackmailed them, by giving one of their member's a lesser sentence if they would leave Alex alone. They agreed. So now with this new intervention, we will be contacting Alex to advise him of the situation and take any security measures needed to assure that he's protected."

Alan steps in, also to acknowledge the mayor. "As for the security breach, with Mr. Smither's assistance, we were able to recover what we've lost and planning…"

Just then, there was a knock on the door and here stepped in Alex and Tom. With Alex brandishing a letter in his closed fist, but before he could say or yell I should say. Alan interrupted, "Alex, your timing couldn't be any better. We were just talking about you, here sit down and Tom too.

Alex, speechless for the moment then came to his senses, "I take it for what I have in this letter, you already know about it." Then throw's it at Alan, "wasn't it you and Mrs. Jones who said that I wouldn't have to worry about this gang anymore. They are getting ready to abduct my friends starting here with Tom then others if I don't give myself up to them.

I'M NOT GOING TO LET THIS HAPPEN," Alex clearly upset, breathes deeply, couldn't help his sudden outburst. "As much as these missions's has affected me in the past, I'm not going to let anything happen to my friend's safety. So I'm asking on what you guys can do to protect Tom."

Alan Blunt also struck speechless while Alex was releasing hot air. Shouldn't have been surprised at his outburst but sometimes as thick-headed as he is, looked at the letter briefly without reading it then tossed it aside. Which Mrs. Jones quickly picked up to read? Mr. Blunt finding his voice, "Before I was rudely interrupted," (Alex and Tom taken back but kept quiet) "We called this meeting to investigate a breach of our security where a certain file was erased involving the Chinese Triad Gang, so Alex and Tom to bring you up to date. We've known for a while now due to rumours surfacing that they are planning to sabotage an illegal drug trade headed by a secret society which so far unfortunate as it is. We've been unable to gather information on them, their location anything." Alan looks over at Alex and Tom expectantly, right eyebrow raised.


End file.
